The Mortal Who Rivals Mythology
by BlitzNyl
Summary: Even though Percy Jackson is a mortal doesn't mean he is out of Mythology just yet. Being within a bloodline of Hunters, not being tied to fate, that had suffer great tragedy. Percy is trying to find a way out. But the complete opposite happens when Hades comes to him with a job request that will rap him into the second titan war. Remember, Percy being mortal means nothing.


**AN-Welcome to my 4th story of Percy Jackson fanfiction. To be honest if you read any other of my other stories, this is the best one yet. We got major characters becoming more important, good turn bad, and other mythologies coming into play. I'm planning to go into PJO, HOO, and then on my own. No TOA. Like usual I make Author's Notes pretty long, but not this time. Enjoy the chapter, Parton my Grammar, and I own nothing of this. All rights go to Rick Riordan himself.**

Manhattan at night was Nile Jackson's place to be. He never knew why, but dealing with rude people or hearing car horns every minute brought him peace. Maybe it gave him the idea of what a simple life is. Nile's career as he likes to put it, is out of the ordinary and unwanted. Meaning that first day on the job would send people running, but hey, someone had to continue the family's business.

Walking down Wall Street in his usual attire an all black trench coat, jeans, and combat boots. Basically looking like a 6'2, 27 year old with black hair, brown eyes Neo from the Matrix.

While looking around, Nile notice everyone staring at him, like they were watching a vampire roam the street. His attention was drawn from them once he felt the vibrations of his flip phone.

Looking at caller id. Nile sighed, "What do you want Apollo."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT I FUCKING WANT!" Apollo screamed into the phone causing Nile to take it away from his ear. "I've been calling for hours Nile, something extremely important is happening and you need to get your Jackson ass over here."

Hearing this only confused Nile, "Apollo I already told you that I had a mission tonight, you know, that special breed of fire breathing cyclops's that went rogue on Poseidon. Also, I don't even know where you are right now." Nile said tired of Apollo always trying to interrupt his plans.

"MMMMMM," Apollo mumble angrly, "Forget about Poseidon, forget about the cyclops's, this is way more important."

Stopping in his tracks, Nile pinched his nose in annoyance, "Apollo I swear to every god that if you need help to prank Artemis again, you can go and fuck yourself. The last time we did that, I had deer chasing me for weeks." Nile paid more attention to feeling his healed deer wounds than to the sun god.

Nile did find this hilarious hearing Apollo about to explode, but Nile's destination was coming up, and time was of the essence, "Listen to me Nile, stop thinking as a child who was dropped on the head as a baby and hear what I have to say." Apollo begged Nile to listen.

"Sorry Apollo, but I don't have time for your nonsense. I'm at the Cyclops's hideout, so I gotta go. Bye!" Nile said closing his phone.

"JACKSON YOU BITCH, YOU BETTER NOT HAN-" Wanting to get to work, Nile flipped his phone ending the call..

Nile surveyed the cyclops's hideout, which was like any other, an abandoned factory. He was amazed that it was still standing from all the rusty support beams. Knowing that most factories had skylights was his best way to gain the element of surprise.

Reaching into his coat, Nile pulled out a grappling hook. Searching for the right spot, Nile found a railing to hook onto. Within minutes, he was up.

Nile carefully made his way over to a skylight, hoping that the old roof wouldn't make any squeaky noises giving his position away. Making it over to the window Nile could see every part of the factory. Even the group of 24, seven foot tall cyclops's smithing while breathing fire to keep their forges a lit. Hammering swords, axes, and other weapons. Nile was curious to why they were producing these weapons, cyclops's manly fought with clubs.

While trying to figure out what was happening, Nile saw various piles of weapons that could equip a small army. Something didn't seem right here, like they were hiding something instead of themselves.

Moving out of his position, Nile pulled out a bronze colored rod. With a flick of the wrist the rod expanded to a single edge, guardless, Celestial Bronze sword. The young man always took the time to admire the gift given to him from Apollo. Well more like a bargaining chip for him to help prank his sister.

Laughing at his old antics, Nile went back to work. With a deep breath, he jumped straight through the skylight, diving towards to a Cyclops's back with his sword impaled through it.

With the Cyclops vaporizing into yellow dust, Nile landed gracefully onto the floor to face the rest of the 23 cyclops's who didn't even know what just happened. Coming to the realization that their brother had died, three cyclops's grab their clubs and charged at Nile from all directions.

Noticing the stupid but act first enemies, this was no sweat for him. Now he could go back to his wife and see what Apollo wanted in no time.

With the first cyclops about to slam their club into the man's right side, Nile jumped onto the cyclops opposite to the other, stabbing it through the heart while kicking off to decapitate the cyclops who swung at him first.

Remembering the last of the three to charge. Nile, who was still airborne, whipped a Celestial Bronze chain from his sleeve. Wrapping around the Cyclops' neck and with a quick tug, decapitating the cyclops as well.

With all three of the cyclops that didn't have the brains to think turned into yellow dust, Nile turned to meet the rest of the cyclops's inrage from their now four butchered brothers.

The rest of the monsters stayed still which offset Nile until a nine foot Cyclops made his way to the front of the group in makeshift armor. Looking over him, definitely gave him the leader of the group vibe. Especially when he was the only one wearing armor that had all dents in it showing that he had battle experience making the armor look fearsome. Having a helm with one horn on both sides resembling a minotaur and the rest was all painted showing fire all over. Looking closely, you could tell that it showed other monsters that this Cyclops has killed by seeing them covered in fire.

Any demigod would of been shaking in fear. But this man was an exception. Comparing from what he has seen, this was child's play.

Trying to gain a sense of this situation the cyclops sniffed around trying to pinpoint his target. Finally meeting eye to eyes with Nile, the cyclops gave him a grim smile. "I love when food comes to me, but couldn't it be a little fatter. Am I right boys." From being on edge from seeing the man destroy four of their brothers to now laughing at how small he is. That was how fast a cyclops could turn scare to battle ready.

If all of the cyclops's tried to attack at once he would most likely be their next he could just kill the leader of the rogue gang, the rest would rather surrender or be easy kill. Just like cutting off a snake's head, but if that was all he needed, Nile had to trap the snake for the kill.

"Looking at your size, you should change to a vegan diet, so you could stop looking like your carrying triplets." Nile commented back.

The laughing stop once the cyclops's notice that their leader was so furious that he started to blow out fire from his nose. His anger didn't stop there when a dumbwitted follower didn't notice his leader's anger and kept laughing. Instead of being told to be quiet, the cyclops was grabbed by the collar and felt a wave of fire smashed into his face. All you could see was the leader letting go of the limp cyclops with a charcoal like head. The fire was so hot that it could kill cyclops who were fireproof, this made Nile act more careful making sure to know how much damage his enemy can cause.

The leader's attention was only on Nile. "You fragile piece of shit. I AM BELLOCK THE BITTER!" The leader yelled at Nile who look more bored than scared. "EX LEADER OF POSEIDON'S SPECIAL UNIT OF HIS CYCLOPS DIVISION AND I WILL SHOW YOU THAT MY FIGURE HIDES MY COMBAT SKILLS!" Finishing his introduction with a round of fire breathing. Bellock pulled out a double sided axe ready to charge.

This brought a chuckle to Nile with the ex leader looking like the minotaur itself. But he also notice that if this cyclops could speak clear english, which was rare for some, this meant that he had to keep him alive to question what they were doing here.

"Ok then ugly. Charge at me then." Giving the monster the same look of excitement he gives to all his enemies. Even though his field of work was dangerous, Nile could never walk away from it. He loved it too much.

Bellock starting laughing. "C'mon weakling, I may look like a bull, but charging first I do not. Besides I like my meat burnt." Bellock grew two balls of fire in each hand, ready to cause havoc, making Nile go wide eye.

He knew that these cyclops could breathe fire, but a cyclops being able to harness and control fire was something he never seen before.

Deciding not to play the range game, Nile charge through, ignoring the cyclops' ability.

Bellock only laugh thinking that coming closer is an easier target for him, so it didn't take him long enough to whip the fireballs at man's chest. Reading Bellock like a book, Nile slid on his knees, ducking the fireballs.

Contact was what he needed, so when Nile was ten feet away, he lashed his right hand chain onto Bellock's right arm. Looking down at his imprison arm, Bellock laugh thinking that a bit of fire would solve his problem. But after several attempts, he grew frustrated with not even being able to summon fire.

Closing in quick, Nile smirk to the cyclops anger. "After working with the metal for years, you should know that," close enough the man jumped into the air, "Celestial Bronze disables powers!" Nile yelled while landing a devastating kick to the Bellock's head, hoping to knock him out.

Staying on target, Nile was able to keep his foot on the toppling Cyclops' head. With a thump and a few groans, Bellock was on the floor not even moving an inch.

After carefully observing his enemy for a few seconds, Bellock was down for the count. With a cocky smile, Nile lifted his head to the other cyclops's. "Well it looks like your bitter captain was all talk and no show, but now you surrender or d-" Nile was interrupted with a loud roar and something grabbing his body.

"IF YOU THINK IT WAS THAT EASY THAN YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Holding onto Nile, Bellock rolled over, pinning the man onto the floor.

"You want to know something else dead man. I'm not famous for only my control on fire, but unlike most, the fire that comes from my mouth is hottest of them all. My meat will definitely be burnt." Bellock jaw dropped releasing a wave of heat, emitting a blue light.

About to kill his opponent like many times before, this one acted stranger than others before dying by Bellock. The man move his hands in front of his, Bellock thought it was ridiculous that his food was trying to block fire. Instead Nile form both index fingers and thumbs in a 90 degrees forming a rectangle with four rings of different metals appearing on Nile's fingers.

Bellock didn't relish what he saw, so it was time to bring the heat. Bellock sprew fire from his mouth, so wide he couldn't even see the man anymore.

As the smoke clears, Bellock was ready to see what he created with his fire. His eyes widen once he saw the perfectly unscathed man, having a multi colored net in the front of his face, connected to his rings.

Nile couldn't stop laughing smiting Bellock's attempt to cook him, "I know what your thinking Bellock. Usually, it's impossible to block any type of ability power like elements or projectiles from monsters and come out with no damage. Someone of your expertise should know that metals like Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold does the trick with killing monsters, but combining them together can bring new chaos into order." The information stun Bellock. No demigod or even most gods never knew of this way of forging. The weapons created from this style cause destruction with littlest of moving, which was one of the reasons this style of forging was outlawed throughout all of blacksmithing.

The cyclops stilling being in shock gave Nile the chance to escape Bellock's pin.

"HOW DID YOU LEARN OF THIS HUMAN!" Bellock roared at the man, "THIS FORBIDDEN ART PUNISHMENT IS TARTARUS ITSELF!" The cyclops hope of scaring the man, but it didn't have any effects.

"Don't worry about that Bellock the Bitter. No god or deity will put me there. Not now or never." For once during this mission, Nile wasn't joking around, but he did think how much bite he had to match his bark. "Now let's finish this." Nile grabbed his sword and took up a defensive position.

He care no more about why the Cyclops's were here, Nile was sick of this shit and still had to deal with Apollo.

Bellock had no words though, only anger, so when it was time to give it his all. He didn't disappoint. The cyclops burst into a blaze of blue fire, not as an act of suidiced but as armor.

It was now Nile's turn to be in stun, he never encountered such a rare organism of a common species. Nevertheless, Nile calm down his nerves and waited for the fiery cyclops.

Bellock intent to kill the man before him was the only thing driving the cyclops. He raised his battle axe, it too on fire, and charge at Nile. Once in attacking distance, Bellock swing for a quick kill, aiming for Nile's ribs.

With the cyclops' strength, it was a risky idea for Nile to block the swing with his sword. Instead Nile ran towards the fiery cyclops, mid-swing, and jump. Landing his left foot on the cyclops stomach, Nile's elemental resistance boots weren't enough to stop the pain from the blue fire. Ignoring it, he manage to push off of the cyclops and proceed to use his right foot to kick in Bellock's jaw. Nile landing gracefully even with a semi-cook foot, Bellock wasn't so lucky. The fiery cyclops landed hard on the ground with a big thump, but took no time to get right back up.

The cyclops charge back at Nile swinging his axe again and again as the man could only dodge. Bellock was in a berserker mode, none of the little cuts or bruises that Nile impacted onto the beast barely slowed him.

The closest call for the man was when Bellock bursted a gust of fire, not using the fire as a weapon but as a distraction. When Nile felt the heat emitting from the cyclops, he step backwards. Predicting the move brought a smile to his face, but regretted seeing Bellock leap through the fire to tackle Nile.

Both tumble and roll across the floor leading into Bellock bear hugging Nile, squeezing the life out of him.

"Game over meat," Bellock spoke, "You may have more endurance than me, but my strength is by far more superior to yours. Speaking of food too, your scent is strong, but there's another like yours but slightly different and farther away. So after I finish munching on you. I guess that other scent will be my dessert." Nile was thrown into a state of panic, he knew what Bellock meant, but knew Apollo wouldn't let him do anything. Even thinking about it, couldn't stop him.

Rage took the man, even being crushed to death, Nile change from a state of panic into a state of fury. "This is what I hate about you greek myth beings." Nile sprued out with the remaining air he had left. "You monsters and gods think that what you think happens. Who decided that you would win, who decided you would kill me, and WHO DECIDED YOU CAN TAKE ANYTHING AWAY FROM ME." Screaming, Nile loosen the cyclops' grip, reach for knives strapped to his legs and stab both into Bellock's side.

Bellock joined Nile in screaming, not in rage but in agony. Nile dark side took over for a bit, something that even he feared. He twisted his blades into the monster only causing pain. It was so much for the beast that his grip around Nile was gone with him kneeling on the ground suffering from the pain.

Nile was able to control himself and gather back his equipment while Bellock was panting, too much pain was taking him over. By just seeing it look like Nile stab random at his sides, but in reality Nile stabbed vital organs that would stop any monster from fighting.

The cyclops tried to muster all his strength to get up but was stopped by a tip of a sword to his neck. "Bellock the Bitter," Nile spoke, "Usually betraying a god like Poseidon is punishable by death, but for someone like you that can just come back a few years later I got something special for you." Nile close his eyes, thinking that the man was being a fool Bellock try to escape, but the sword to his neck only came closer.

The silence broke with Nile speaking in ancient greek. "θεά Hecate, αυτό το τέρας έχει διαπράξει ένα τρομερό έγκλημα. Σε απάντηση και με την άδεια του θεού της θάλασσας Ποσειδών, δώσε μου την εξουσία να παρατείνω την ποινή του σε 40 χρόνια στο τάρταρος."

**(Goddess Hecate, this monster has committed a terrible crime. In response, with the permission of the god of the Sea Poseidon, give me the power to extend his sentence to 40 years in Tartarus). **With the final words of the spell, Nile's sword emitted purple light, proving that the spell had worked. Looking at the wounded beast with the look of defeat, how such a monster of worth could be so low.

It wasn't Nile's hardest fight, but it was a good one. With that thought in mind Nile raised his sword, swinging downwards, slicing Bellock's head off. Usually the monsters would explode into yellow dust, however this was a different case because of the spell. Bellock himself emitted purple light until he exploded a second later with nothing left of him at all.

He decided to give him a quick death, sure Nile liked his job, but no person ever like to see something in pain. He looked over to the other cyclops, all in shock about how Bellock lost and his end result. The man charge into the other monsters leaving none to tell the tale.

After finishing off the cyclops, Nile covered in yellow dust, had a thought come back to him which left a smile. He pulled out his phone and made a call. "K Apollo, I'm done with the mission. What's up?" The called stayed silent, did Nile somehow call the wrong person?

All of a sudden bright light enter the factory with a piss off god coming through. Nile could only see Apollo in a state of anger walking to him like he had a murdering intent. "Oh hey Apollo, how's it going." Nile got a godly punched to the face, sending him to the ground.

Apollo grabbed Nile by the collar, "Since when does any god take priority over me. WHEN I TELL YOU TO GET YOUR ASS TO ME YOU BRING IT." Apollo's screaming sent Nile's hair back.

"First, you sound a bit homo with that, not that there's anything wrong with that. Second, no other gods can take priority over a brother like you, but seriously what was it you needed."Nile could only smile hoping that he wouldn't get more of a beating.

Apollo smiled back at him, "You are so going to name your kid Apollo." The god placed a hand on Nile flashing them both out of the factory with the god laughing at Nile's realization that his wife was in labour.

Apollo transported them to his temple in the medical wing. Nile rushed to his wife revealing his newly born son. Nile never felt so happy in his life, every man has the dream of having a son to see a version of themselves grow up. Not only did Nile dream of that, but he couldn't wait to bring his son into the family business. Nile rested his head on his wife's head while holding his son, but something didn't seem right.

Nile stood up, holding his son, and looked at Apollo. "Get over here Apollo and meet your god child." The great god Apollo himself froze in shock with the man and his wife smiling at him.

"Wh-what do you mean by g-g-godchild Jackson." Apollo could barely get the words out of his mouth.

"Yeah Sunboy, your like a brother to mean, not to mention my patron god. Either way I know that you're gonna be a big part of his life and if something happens to both of us," Talking about him and his wife, "You're the only I can trust to raise him." After staying quiet for a minute, Apollo jumped with joy and zoomed up to Nile swooping up the baby.

"Oh my me, if only I could raise you from the start, I would have a mini Apollo. We would be the best chick magnets Olympus would ever see." Apollo went as far as planning pranks on Artemis with his Godchild while both of the baby's parents were regretting their decision.

"So I know his name with be Apollo, but what about his middle name." Apollo questioned while holding up the baby making him giggle.

Before Nile interjected, his wife beat him to it. "There is no way in Hades I will name my child Apollo." This brought Apollo great sorrow that his godchild couldn't be Apollo jr.

"Wait a second sweetie don't turn down that idea just yet," Both the woman and god was shock but for completely opposite reasons. "He won't be named Apollo, but why not make it his middle name." Apollo still took this as a win as Nile and his wife were arguing about it.

"No, Apollo won't be anywhere in his name." His wife argue with Nile responding back, "Why not he's been a great help for the both of us, Apollo even help you with the delivery."

"I thought making him godfather was enough even for helping with delivering."

"We both know that making him the godfather was already set in stone, why not let it be. The god will practically be an uncle to him and besides, middle names are barely used." With this, Nile's wife gave up and Apollo cheered.

"Ok we came up with the middle name, so what about the first name?" Nile's wife questioned with Nile jumping on it, "What about Perseus or Percy for short."

"Why Percy?" She asked.

"I liked the hero, he had a good ending, maybe it will bring some luck." Nile responded with Apollo mentioning how the original Perseus was a good man.

"It is a good, I like it, so Percy it is." Nile's wife said.

"Percy Apollo Jackson or Apollo for short will rule this world." Apollo yelled with joy with the other two laughing.

**Somewhere else…**

In a room, so complex, so many elements coming together in perfect order destroying themselves sat a man on his mixed white and black throne. In some eyes he was your average joe and in others the danger he could bring couldn't be imagined. Everything about him had a mix of black and white. His hair had mixers of white and black looking like they were trying to form together but couldn't. His eyes were different with one white and one black like they were trying to stay far apart. The man had a body of a warrior standing at 6'2'', with armor mixed in white and black. Sometimes with motions of white and black coming together then exploding apart. His mind was thinking about everything, but all came to a stop when a presence came that he's been waiting for and that was the birth of Perseus Jackson.

The man needed a representor for the coming future and the newly born mortal hunter was what he needed. Percy wasn't a demigod, neither was Nile, he was a clear sighted mortal that was a Hunter. In the ancient times when the hero's/demigods of mythology of anytime couldn't handed a disaster that came their way, clear sighted mortals would pick up the call and handed it themselves. Soon they became hunters, clear sighted mortals that would devote themselves to hunting monsters and protecting the people. As time went on though there were Hunter Families that had one for each mythology with a patron god and the Jackson's god was Apollo. However the gods couldn't bestow powers to them for not having godly blood, they were able to gain an ability power that every hunter had. That was the only thing they got from their patrons, no enhance abilities like being stronger or faster, they had to obtain that themselves.

Never meeting one, the white and black haired man knew everything about the hunters from watching their journeys as his version of tv. However, out of the thousands of years of feeling the sense of every Jackson hunter that was born, Percy was different from all of them and this was the reason for the man choosing Percy as his representor.

"Remus, report to my chamber." The man called his second in command to tell him something he hasn't said once in his long life.

Opening the door, Remus walked in kneeling down. "What is it my lord." The man motion his second to stand up which he did.

With a smile, the man responded. "Remus tell the others, I demand Machi in 18 years." Remus shook in terror, his lord had never demand this before and for him to do so would change everything.

**What an ending, you have no idea when creating this story that this scene came up so many times in my mind. I couldn't think of a better word for the event that is named Machi but I might change it in later chapters. Couple more thing before I go, I hope you enjoy the story, sorry if the grammar was not on par but it will get better. Writing this chapter felt weird because somethings didn't always match, but I'm done with having setup chapters, next chapter will go right into the books starting in the Titan's Curse. Trust me though, the hunters life will be described more but by Percy, I know I will right faster if I get to the books, so that's what I'm heading to. Two more things, I want readers to get some ideas into the story so I will have contests and the winner's prizes will be to add to the story. For example, I hate some of the weapons that Rick gave to some demigods (No Offense Rick) so any ideas are welcome. I mostly need weapons though or ability powers(dont worry will be explain in next chapter) Yes you can suggest ideas in the reviews but contest winners come first. The contest I will most likely be doing is that in each chapter will have a reference to a popular song, show, movie, etc. You basically win if you guess it right and I will msg you or tell you in the next chapters if your right. Here's a hint there are two of them in this chapter. Last thing because this is really long, I'm hoping to get the chapter out in the next week, but with Thanksgiving coming IDK. But if this story can get to 5 follows and favorites with 3 reviews, then it will come out by the end of this week. That is it, I also do accept criticism, but have reasoning to it. Have a good one Blitznyl out.**


End file.
